doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:4ª temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2013-2014 (26 Episodios) }} right|thumb|230px|Personajes de la temporada La cuarta temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad se estrenó el 23 de noviembre de 2013 en Estados Unidos y finalizó el 10 de mayo de 2014. Su estreno en Latinoamérica fue el día 14 de julio de 2014 por el canal Discovery Kids. *'Temporada anterior:' MLP:FiM Tercera Temporada *'Temporada siguiente:' MLP:FiM Quinta Temporada Doblaje Al igual que la tercera, el doblaje de esta temporada ha iniciado antes de que la transmisión original en inglés terminara. El 20 de marzo de 2014, Maggie Vera, a través de su Twitter Twitter de Maggie Vera confirmó el inicio de la traducción de la cuarta temporada. El doblaje se inició el 31 de marzo Twitter de Maggie Vera Twitter de Cecilia Gómez Twitter de Carla Castañeda Twitter de Rebeca Gómez. Para el 6 de mayo, el doblaje avanzó hasta el episodio 20 de la temporada (85 en general).Facebook de Maggie Vera El 23 de mayo, Maggie Vera anunció a través de su Twitter Twitter de Maggie Vera la finalización del doblaje de esta temporada, siendo su duración 53 días para 26 episodios. Una notable parte del elenco secundario fue cambiado. Reparto base Elementos de la armonía Cutie Mark Crusaders Realeza Sweet Apple Acres Escuela de Ponyville Personajes de Ponyville Sugar Cube Corner Otros Personajes episódicos 'Ep. 66-67: La princesa Twilight Sparkle/Princess Twilight Sparkle' 'Ep. 68: El castillo embrujado/Castle-Mania' Cuando las Mane6 visitan el abandonado Castillo de las dos Hermanas por separado, descubren que está aparentemente embrujado. 'Ep. 69: Un poco de ayuda/Daring Don't' Rainbow Dash está entusiasmada con el lanzamiento de un libro nuevo. 'Ep. 70: Volando hacia la meta/Flight to the Finish' 'Ep. 71: Las Power Ponis/Power Ponies' Spike toma posesión de un libro de historietas encantado y él y sus amigas acaban en el mundo de Maretropolis. 'Ep. 72: ¡Murciélagos!/Bats!' 'Ep. 73: ¡Rarity toma Ponyhattan!/Rarity takes Manehattan' Rarity participa de una competencia de moda en Manehattan y lleva a sus amigos a la ciudad para que la vean y además presencien un famoso musical. 'Ep. 74: Pinky Apple Pie/Pinkie Apple Pie' Applejack, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith y Big Mac se entusiasman al saber que Pinkie Pie podría ser su prima. 'Ep. 75: La caída de Rainbow/Rainbow Falls' Los Juegos de Equestria están cerca pero no todos los ponis podrán competir. 'Ep. 76: Tres son Multitud/Three's a Crowd' 'Ep. 77: El Orgullo de Pinkie/Pinkie Pride' Un organizador de fiestas llamado Cheese Sandwich llega a Ponyville para planear el "cumple-versario" de Rainbow Dash, dejando a Pinkie Pie sintiéndose rechazada. 'Ep. 78: Costumbres simples/Simple Ways' Trenderhoof, el escritor de viajes más célebre de Equestria, visita Ponyville para ver el festival y Rarity está fuera de sí. 'Ep. 79: Pony Vanilli/Filli Vanilli' 'Ep. 80: La hora de Twilight/Twilight Time' 'Ep. 81: No es fácil ser breezie/It ain't easy being Breezies' 'Ep. 82: Una pony para cuidarme/Somepony to watch over me' Granny Smith, Big Mac y Applejack deben dejar Ponyville por un día y deciden que Apple Bloom ya es grande para quedarse sola. 'Ep. 83: La visita de Maud/Maud Pie' La hermana mayor de Pinkie, Maud Pie, visita Ponyville por primera vez y Pinkie Pie está entusiasmada. 'Ep. 84: ¿Por quién brillan los reflectores?/For whom the Sweetie Belle toils' La Princesa Luna visita a Sweetie Belle en sueños tras haber arruinado los vestidos de Rarity. 'Ep. 85: Salto de fe/Leap of Faith' Applejack duda sobre un nuevo tónico curativo hecho por los hermanos Flim Flam, hasta que Granny Smith lo usa y queda curada. 'Ep. 86: Probando, Probando 1, 2, 3/Testing, testing 1, 2, 3' Rainbow Dash se prepara para rendir su examen de la Historia de los Wonderbolts. Debe aprobarlo para convertirse en miembro del grupo de Reserva de los Wonderbolts. 'Ep. 87: ¡Intercambio!/Trade ya!' Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike se dirigen al Encuentro de Trueque de Rainbow Falls y cada uno lleva algo para intercambiar. 'Ep. 88: Manifestación de inspiración/Inspiration Manifestation' Al no lograr impresionar al titiritero con el teatro de títeres viajero que creó, Rarity se preocupa porque no tiene tiempo para hacer algo nuevo para la Feria Foal and Filly de Ponyville. 'Ep. 89: Los juegos de Equestria/Equestria Games' Cuando Spike y las Mane6 viajan al Imperio de Cristal por los Juegos de Equestria, reciben a Spike como un héroe por haber salvado al Imperio del Rey Sombra. Le dan el honor de encender la antorcha para dar inicio a los Juegos de Equestria, esto lo entusiasma y lo asusta. 'Ep. 90-91: El Reino de Twilight/Twilight's Kingdom' Parte 1: Twilight no se siente segura de su función como princesa porque no sabe qué tipo de princesa debe ser. Parte 2: Discord traicionó a sus amigos poni y se unió a Tirek. La Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Cadence quieren transferir su magia a Twilight para mantenerlo a salvo mientras intentan encontrar cómo solucionar esta nueva problemática. Galería MLPS4 15.jpg|Maggie Vera y Romina Marroquín Payró (Cadance). (23/05) MLPS4 14.jpg|Maggie Vera y Rebeca Patiño (Celestia). (23/05) MLPS4 13.jpg|Maggie Vera y Victor Hugo Aguilar (Tirek). (23/05) MLPS4 12.jpg|Maggie Vera y Antonio Ortiz (Flim). (15/05) MLPS4 11.jpg|Maggie Vera y Carlos Siller (Seabreeze). (29/04) MLPS4 10.jpg|Maggie Vera y Raymundo Armijo (Trenderhoof). (29/04) MLPS4 9.jpg|Maggie Vera y Gabriela Guzmán (Spitfire y Zecora (temporada 2)). (24/04) conricardosilvia.png|Maggie Vera y Ricardo Silva (Cheese Sandwich). (24/04) MLPS4 8.jpg|Maggie Vera y Rocio Prado(Goldie Delicious). (23/04) MLPS4 7.jpg|Carla Castañeda, Melissa Gedeon y Maggie Vera durante la grabación de las canciones. (10/04) MLPS4 5.jpg|Maggie Vera, Melissa Gedeon y Carla Castañeda durante la grabación de las canciones. (10/04) MLPS4 4.jpg|Enrique Cervantes (Discord) y Maggie Vera. (03/04) MLPS4 3.jpg|Rebeca Gómez (Daring Do), Analiz Sánchez (Rainbow Dash) y Maggie Vera. (01/04) MLPS4 2.jpg|Maggie Vera y Elsa Covián (Rarity). (01/04) MLPS4 1.jpg|Cecilia Gómez (Spike) y Maggie Vera (Fluttershy) (31/03) Emisión *El orden de estreno en el canal Discovery Kids no coincide con la versión original, sino que sigue la secuencia de producción de los episodios. Debido a esto el episodio 12 "El orgullo de Pinkie" fue estrenado antes que el episodio 11 "Tres son multitud". Y los episodios 18, 19, 20 y 21 serán estrenados después del capítulo 22 "¡Intercambio!". Además, la programación de Discovery Kids muestra el episodio 22 listado como el número 18, siendo que éste es en realidad "La visita de Maud". *El estreno de la cuarta temporada estaba programada en la página web de DK el 14 de julio de 2014 a las 11:00 A.M. (GMT-4) para todos los países pero sólo fue estrenado en los feeds de Argentina, Venezuela, Ecuador y Perú a la hora indicada, a las 2:00 P.M. (GMT-4) en el feed de Colombia y el 21 de julio en México y Centroamérica. Curiosidades *Por alguna razón, el episodio 4 Daring Don't fue nombrado Daring Do en Discovery Kids, cuando su nombre oficial es Un poco de ayuda, tal como es dicho en insertos. **El nombre del Dr. Caballerón fue pronunciado de forma incorrecta: "Caballeron" (como "caballo" o "caballero") en lugar de "Caballerón" que es como originalmente se pronuncia. *Un loop de Applejack es doblado por Maggie Vera en el episodio "¡Murciélagos!". right|50px *Los flashback del episodio 67 fueron regrabados. right|50px *Se cambió la traducción entera de la rima de la Pinkie Promesa. *Muchos actores del elenco fueron reemplazados o retomaron su personaje original: ** Gabriela Guzmán retoma el personaje de Spitfire tras haber sido remplazada por Dulce Guerrero en la 3ra temporada. ** Rebeca Manríquez debido a que ya no reside en Mexico, vuelve a ser reemplazada por Gabriela Guzmán en su rol de Zecora. ** Christine Byrd y Roxana Pastrana no repiten su papel como Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, esto debido a que ambas ya no residen en México.Twitter de Maggie Vera Siendo reemplazadas por Leyla Rangel y Maggie Vera. ** Javier Olguín no repite su papel como Flash Sentry de la película Equestria Girls en el capítulo 90, siendo remplazado por Alejandro Orozco, sin embargo, pudo participar como un guardia real en el capítulo 66. ** Magda Giner no repite su papel como Nightmare Moon y Sapphire Shores siendo reemplazada por Laura Ayala y Mariana Ortiz. *** Por decisión del cliente, Nightmare Moon ahora conserva la voz de Luna a diferencia de la primera temporada, y mucho más leal a la versión original. ** Alma Delia Pérez no repite su papel como La Alcaldesa Mare siendo reemplazada por Yolanda Vidal. ** Salvador Reyes no repite su papel como Bulk Biceps siendo reemplazado por Andrés Gutiérrez Coto, posteriormente es reemplazado por su hermano Sergio Gutiérrez Coto. ** Arturo Castañeda no repite su papel como Thunderlane siendo reemplazado por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo. ** Moisés Iván Mora no repite su papel como All Aboard siendo reemplazado por un actor desconocido. ** Emilio Treviño no repite su papel como Pipsqueak siendo reemplazado por Carlos Siller. *Ocurre un error de traduccion en el primer episodio; un Guardia Real llega ante Twilight avisando que el Bosque everfree esta "invadiendo" Ponyville, En el doblaje, el guardia dice que el Bosque everfree ha sido "invadido" *En el episodio "¡Murciélagos!", nuevamente se menciona el producto de la cidra la cual no fue cambiada a jugo de manzana como en la 2da temporada. *''Ponyhattan'' es mencionada como Manhattan durante la canción Generosidad. *''Alicornio'' es mencionado como Alicorn, sin traducción, a pesar que el termino ya se habia usado antes con su respectiva traducción. * En el episodio "Costumbres Simples", por un fragmento del episodio Claudia Motta dobló a Applejack con su tono normal y Elsa Covián dobló a Rarity con tono campirano. Esto se explica debido a que Applejack fingió ser normal mientras Rarity fingía ser campirana para ganar el amor de Trenderhoof. * Los breezies del episodio 17 no mantienen su filtro de voz. * Hay dos notables errores de traduccion en el episodio 21 "''Probando, probando, 1 2 3"'. '' **El primero es que en la version original en ingles, Applejack dice: " I c''ould tell you every little thing there is to know about the history of apples...'' " (traducido: "yo puedo contarte todo lo que hay que saber acerca de la historia de las manzanas"), refiriendose en la ultima palabra a la fruta; En el doblaje, ella dice'' "yo puedo contarte todo acerca de la historia de Los Apple..."'' refiriendose a su familia. **El segundo error ocurre al poco tiempo, Applejack prosigue con su historia'' "And Granny Smith discovered the first granny smith in Fillydelphia..."'' refiriendose primero a su abuela (Granny Smith) y luego a un tipo de manzanas verdes (granny smith). Pero en el doblaje Applejack dice: ''"Y la Abuela Smith descubrio a la primera Abuela Smith en Yeguadephia..." ''dandole un sentido mas bien confuso al dialogo. right|50px * En el episodio 22 ''"Intercambio"', son omitidos los gritos de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash en tres ocasiones. Referencias Consultas *Programación de MLP T4 en Discovery Kids *Lista de Actores de Voz en Inglés. Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Hasbro Studios Categoría:Series de Discovery Kids Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series y Películas de DHX Media